Sand, Sun & Self Confessions
by Falcon Horus
Summary: what the title says... KateTeyla


**Disclaimer** Stargate Atlantis and its characters aren't mine and will never be mine. But the characters that Kate, my muse, came up with are.

**Author's notes** Written while I was on holiday in Italy. The idea came to me as I was lying on the beach watching out over the Adriatic Sea (ever seen a bunny surf, it's hilarious).

A big thank you to Triciabyrne1978 for the beta, and for finding a suitable title.

* * *

When Colonel Sheppard had proposed they have a BBQ on the beach, Teyla had jumped at the occasion to drag Kate along for the ride. The psychologist had protested from the moment Teyla suggested the idea, to the moment they left the back of the jumper, and some more after that until she saw the white sandy beach and the blue waves crashing on the shore-line. They had spread their towels in the sand and each claimed one as their own. The second and third jumper landed a little later, spewing even more people, and by the time everybody arrived, it was getting pretty crowded. Most immediately dove into the water, while a few remained lying in the sun getting a tan. 

"I'll be a lobster by the end of the day." Kate protested as Elizabeth handed her some sun lotion.

"I promised Teyla to keep you here." Elizabeth smiled. "It's a sun block, you'll be okay."

"I can't reach..." Kate pouted as she handed the bottle back to the diplomat.

"Turn around." Elizabeth ordered, applying the lotion to the other woman's back, making sure she didn't miss a single spot.

"Thank you." Kate smiled, as she did the rest of her body herself. "Do you want me to..." She gestured towards Elizabeth's back.

"That would be nice." The diplomat turned so Kate could reach. "Thank you." She said, the moment Kate handed her the bottle back.

"You're welcome." Kate smiled, as she lay down on her back, her head resting on another towel so she could watch the sea and the people in it, of which one in particular caught her eye. It didn't, however, take her long to drift off to sleep, catching up on some sleepless nights.

* * *

The sand was warm under her feet, while the water had been luke warm near the shore and refreshingly cool further in. Teyla looked up at the sky, the sun burning hot and bright. She blinked, momentarily blinded by its force. She was dripping water and left a trail as she made her way over to where Kate and Elizabeth were lying. There wasn't any movement from either woman, both sound asleep. Teyla grinned, her inner child awaking instantaneously. She briefly glanced around and found someone had left a bottle on their towel. She quickly retrieved the item, ran back to the ocean and filled it with the coldest water she could find. As soon as the bottle was filled, she sprinted back and positioned herself in order to make a quick getaway. She giggled as she slowly tipped the bottle over, spilling the water over Kate. The woman shrieked in response, jumping up faster than Teyla could get to a safe distance.

"Teyla Emmagan!" Kate yelled, trying in vain to minimalize exposure to the cold water. The Athosian burst out into full-scale laughter, spilling some of the water on Elizabeth, who had woken up from the commotion. "You are so going to pay for this!" Kate lunged forward, sending Teyla flying in the sand.

Teyla was the stronger of the two but she did nothing to defend herself. Kate pinned her down, just as easily as Teyla would have if their positions were reversed. There was a moment's hesitation from Kate as she held Teyla's hands firmly to the ground, hanging over most of her upper body. She studied the other woman who was gazing up at her, a small smile tucked around her lips. Something clicked inside Kate as she struggled off Teyla, getting to her feet before either Teyla or Elizabeth could ask her what was wrong.

"I'm..." She stuttered and then walked away.

Teyla's smile disappeared. "Did I do something wrong?"

Elizabeth shook her head, as she prepared to follow Kate. "No, you didn't."

"If I..." Teyla started but Elizabeth held up her hand to cut her off.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything you did. I will have a little chat with her and find out what's wrong." Teyla smiled.

* * *

Elizabeth hadn't seen which direction Kate had disappeared in, but with the help of Dr. Katie Brown she found the psychologist in between some palm trees staring out at the ocean. She was propped up against one of the trees, her head resting against it. The diplomat cleared her throat, which caught Kate's attention.

"Hey." She smiled. "Can I sit?" Kate nodded, though Elizabeth thought it was rather reluctantly. "You kinda left in a hurry. Didn't even know where you were if Katie hadn't told me she'd seen you walk by."

"I'm sorry." Kate apologized softly, turning her gaze back to the ocean.

"Don't worry about it." Elizabeth sat down, leaning against the tree, her back to the ocean. "Now, why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Kate shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Elizabeth echoed, not believing one bit of it. "It's probably just me but running off like you did doesn't seem like nothing." She shrugged. "You like her, don't you?" Elizabeth didn't wait for confirmation or denial, though she pretty much knew for a fact that wouldn't come. "I've seen the looks you give Teyla."

Kate shook her head, but blushed a deep red nonetheless. "Just friends." She managed to say.

"But you would like it to be more than that."

"Just f-friends." Kate kept her gaze on the ocean, trying to keep her face as neutral as possible.

"It's absolutely amazing how dense you are. I think you are one of the densest people I have ever met." Elizabeth smiled. "Teyla has been trying so hard to catch your attention the last few days. Lunch invitations, this outing, even during the Ladies' Nights she's trying. She's been asking advice on how to court you for ages, and you know we don't pass up on an opportunity to play matchmaker." Elizabeth grinned.

Kate turned away from the ocean, looking directly at Elizabeth. "I love her so much it hurts."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"If I act upon these feelings..." Kate started. "And something should happen to Teyla..." She swallowed unable to finish her sentence.

"And if you don't act, you will never know and Teyla will have to continue her quest to sweep you of your feet." Elizabeth countered. "Do be aware, Lt. Cadman has already suggested locking the both of you in a room and not allowing either of you to leave until you have it sorted out." Elizabeth shuffled closer and took Kate's hands in her own, forcing her to look at her. "Kate, let Teyla into your heart and take a leap of faith. What do you say? I'll have John and Ronon swear they'll never let Teyla out of their sight ever again." Elizabeth smiled when Kate slowly nodded. "That's the spirit." She got back to her feet, dusting herself off a little. "Come on, let's get back and have you take revenge on that little Athosian devil."

* * *

Teyla had been sitting on the towel Kate had previously been occupying, watching out at the people going in and coming out of the water. She had been going over the scenario a thousand times, every time getting to the same conclusion. Throwing water over Kate had been the worst idea ever, and she would teach Laura it wasn't funny after all. The Lieutenant was going to suffer during their next sparring match. She was absolutely sure she had just forfeited her chances of ever becoming more than just friends with Kate. Teyla sighed, dropping her head in defeat, so caught up in her own thoughts she tuned out everything else around her. The moment the bucket of cold water splashed out over her, she screamed and jumped up. Elizabeth and Kate grinned and giggled, laughing out loud when they came face to face with Teyla's face, terror written all over.

"That was cold." She stated matter-of-factly, winking conspiratorially.

"Uh oh..." Both Elizabeth and Kate turned to each other, realizing the same thing at the same time. "RUN!" They turned and started running as fast as their feet could carry them, both in opposite directions.

"Kate!!" Teyla choose to chase the psychologist around the beach, she'd deal with Elizabeth later. Like two little children they ran across the beach, chasing each other in and out of the water, yelling and laughing.

* * *

"So..." John said as he stepped up next to Elizabeth, who was looking at the two women from a safe distance. "...I take it they are finally going to get it on."

"I really do hope so." Elizabeth said. They continued watching, seeing Teyla had caught up with Kate, tackling her and pinning her down to the ground. Both Elizabeth and John smiled content when the Athosian sealed her victory over Kate with a tentative kiss.

"Thank the gods for that." They turned as Rodney appeared at their side. The duo frowned. "About time they got it on." He explained. "It took them long enough."

"I agree with McKay." Ronon mumbled, as he passed.


End file.
